New favorite drug
by someweirdgirl
Summary: Edward is on tour dealing with the rock star life when he sees a face in the crowd that could fix everything. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

Here I was staring into the mirror staring at the shell that used to be me. The green eyes that used to be bright and filled with life, now dull and dead looking, reflecting how I felt on the inside like you could see I had no soul. Hair an unusual shade of bronze that I never even tried to tame anymore left unkempt. Dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I looked dead and as far as I was concerned I'd been dead since I signed my life over to the industry I no longer belonged to myself I belonged to them.

That's what left me here starring into the mirror in my dressing room reflecting on what I sued to be. Line of freshly cut coke laying there just for me. I used to me normal I used to like doing what I do, performing on stage. Now I needed this drug just to stay afloat and treed water. It was the only thing that mad me feel anymore, sure I spent most of my day in a drug induced haze but it was that ability to detach from like that kept me alive.

I looked down at the line in front of me and then back up into the mirror. I knew shouldn't do this but I would. I knew it would complicate my life further and I know that I should stop but I wont. I look at myself in the mirror on last time and make the final dissension, I have this internal battle every time always coming to the same conclusion, why I do it I'm not sure, maybe it's to prove to myself that I'm still human somehow. How care though? With that I lean down and snort my lifeline.

------&------

I'm on stage feeling the bass line of my latest hit pulse through me as I belt out the lyrics I've had memorized for months. My eyes closed just trying to get this over with. I can hear the familiar roar of the crowd, the girls screaming my name and singing the lyrics. I've heard it a million times before none of this is knew to me.

I open my eyes and look out into the crowd, my eyes instantly look onto a pair of wide chocolate eyes that belong to the most beautiful girl in all excitants. For the first time I feel an emotion that's all my own and that belongs to me and not the drugs pulsing through me, and it feels amazing.

I walk of stage after the set preparing for the encore that was sure to follow as it did at every show I'd done on this tour. Before I do though for the first time I walk up to my manager and tell him to give a backstage pass to the brown haired, brown eyed girl in row five seat ten.

I know that I needed this, there was something about this girl. She could be the one to save me.

------&------

I sit in my dressing room backstage starring in the mirror when there's a knock on the door.

"Edward." I hear my manager say from the other side of the door.

"Come in Fred." I say not taking my eyes off the mirror watching the doors reflection.

The door opens and in walks Fred with my doe eyes beauty right behind him.

"Thank you Fred, you may leave." I said staring into her eyes through the mirror.

Fred leaves closing the door behind him leaving me alone with this goddess.

"Why am I here?" She finally asks breaking the silence that surrounds us.

"Because I need you." I say bluntly not trying to sugar coat it.

"Who says you can have me?" She asks fire flaming in her eyes.

"Don't act like you can't feel it." I say with force. "Don't act like when he locked eyes you didn't feel it I know you did I could see it." I say standing up and turn to her looking her directly in the eyes for the first time.

"What if I did, it means nothing." She said her voice icy.

"It means everything to me, you don't know how long I've waited to feel, anything." I say the sadness I feel leaking into my voice.

I walked to her leaning down to whispers in her ear, even though no one else is there to hear us.

"I need you." I whisper allowing my breath to fan over her neck. "I will have you." I whisper as I take her neck into my mouth sucking gently.

"Then you will have me." She says seeming to finally understand.

I pull her to me attaching my lips to hers in a fiery kiss, with so much passion it sears.

I turn us and push her up against the vanity sitting her atop it and stepping in between her legs. I grab the back of her neck and deepen the kiss, my other hand running the course of her body.

My fingers move down playing with the hem of her shirt then I run my hand underneath feeling her silk like skin.

I discard her shirt so I can see what I'm touching and as I lean back to take in the sight of her I nearly faint. She's perfection even still mostly clothed she has me captivated.

I make quick work of the rest of her clothes needing to see all of her. She working on my shirt and belt as I attack her breasts that taste like heaven. Then I'm left in nothing and she's there before me ready for me.

I have not time for foreplay, I need her now. I look into her eyes looking to see if this is what she wants and see nothing but lust want and need. With that I slowly slide into her pussy feeling like I was meant to be like I was home.

I work myself inside of her trying to make this the best experience for both of us. I can hear her moaning and can feel her nails scratching my back with every thrust.

As I reach my peak and explode inside of her I can't help but to think that this is better then any high I'd ever experienced with the coke. I felt so good like I was flying. As I pulled out of her regrettably I knew, she was meant to save me, she was there to make me feel.

I looked her in the eyes and knew that I could and I can and I would just to have her. I needed her, as I looked her in the eyes I realized I have just found my new favorite drug.

**A/N: Had to get this out it's been stuck in my head a while. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
